


Yes, Definitely, Absolutely

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Roman finds a card in his room. This fic is based off a card from the show Gravity Falls.





	Yes, Definitely, Absolutely

Patton and Roman had been dating for a while now. Them getting together had been a big thing. Roman had went all out in asking, preparing an elaborate candle-lit dinner for the two of them. He had persuaded Virgil and Logan to stay upstairs for the evening (though, to be honest, it didn’t take much persuading. To everyone but the two of them, it was painfully obvious how much they liked each other.) He brought Patton to the living room first, bringing out his ukulele and playing “Would You Be So Kind” by Dodie Clark. Patton had loved it, and he loved it even more when Roman presented him with the dinner. And now, three months later, they were still together.

Roman was fuming. An argument with Logan had left him frustrated beyond belief. It would have been  _fine_  if  _Virgil_  hasn’t started backing him up. Replaying the talk, more of a yelling match, in his mind, Roman recalled the cold tone Logan had used to shoot down his ideas. “No Roman, how could we possibly do that?” “Roman, we simply do not have enough  _time_  to do that idea.” And Virgil’s add on, for Pete’s sake. “Thomas can’t do that he-” “What if this hurts Thomas-” “Isn’t Thomas allergic to that-”

He sighed, rolling his shoulders and taking a deep breath. Sure his ideas had been a little… outlandish. But that didn’t mean they had to dismiss him so harshly. Roman frowned, opening the door to his room. His plan to relax was to grab a blanket, maybe a pillow, and go cuddle with Patton. It would certainly help. Besides, he had seen Patton getting upset by the argument, which is one of the only reasons he had let it come to an end. Something on his desk, however, caught his eye. And he stopped in his tracks.

A card, just a folded piece of paper, was perched on top of his desk. He moved closer, getting a better look. When he could finally make out the tiny scrawl, in Patton’s handwriting, he let out a hearty laugh. Written in sharpie on the front of the card was the sentence:

_**Do you like me?** _

Roman rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly. Of course he liked Patton, they were boyfriends afterall. When he opened the card, he laughed again. Each word was next to their own corresponding checkbox. “ _ **Yes: Definitely: Absolutely**_.” He grinned, and went on a search for a pen. Scribbling down his answer, Roman held the card close and gather a blanket. He headed to Patton’s room with a renewed happiness he hadn’t had the minute before.

Knocking on the door, and opening at Patton answer, he peeked into the room. Patton sat on the bed, surrounded by all his lovely stuffed animals, pillows, and blankets. He smiled widely when he noticed the card in Roman’s hand. Roman set down his stuff on the bed, crawling in, and promptly tackled Patton. He squealed, and they both giggled and laughed until their stomachs hurt. In the end, they rested side by side, smiling. Roman pressed a kiss to Patton’s temple.

“You love me right?” Patton murmured.

“Yes,” Roman answered softly, smiling into Patton’s hair. “Definitely. Absolutely.”


End file.
